A Broken Promise
by TheNocturneSchemer'sBeloved
Summary: Having lost the person you love is hard. Having that person lose their memory of you hurts. Having that person be hurt because of you kills. How will Inuyasha deal with Kagome when she loses her memory of him?
1. Chapter 1

__**A/N:** Okay, so this story was was started a long time ago. Years really. I think I had started this in like, eighth grade or something but it ended up lost in the never ending pile of papers I have. I recently found it, and thought I should continue it since stories deserve some sort of ending, messed up or not. So I hope you enjoy this new (old really) story.

* * *

_Your mind may forget  
Your heart may remember  
Even when you are lost, keep your mind set  
Take back what was taken, do not it surrender_

_If you do, it will cost_  
_Your own memory of the heart_  
_Will you lose what is not yet lost?_

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sat a little farther away from the rest of the group, brooding even when the day at present should have been enjoyed. The sky was a rare azure, the clouds white and plush, the breeze fresh and comforting; and yet, she was far from comforted. Inuyasha had once again deserted them in favor of meeting Kikyo. She shouldn't have been so surprised: he always goes. Still, that didn't mean the pain would lessen at the predictability of his actions. On the contrary, it seemed to worsen the pain. Hating the pain in her chest, that sharp, insistent pain, she buried her face in her arms and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

A little distance away, her friends watched her hurting form, Sango more than a little angry at the insensitive hanyou. How could her leave her like this every single time the dead priestess coaxed him to come to her? She stood and walked over to her friend, sitting beside her once she reached Kagome's small form.

"Hey," Sango gently began.

"Hi Sango," the raven haired girl murmured in reply, peeking out from her protective arms.

"You know, Kagome, I admire you," Sango admitted, "for being able to deal with this. A lot of people couldn't do it."

"I don't know whether that should comfort me or make me see that it's a pointless battle," Kagome replied with a small laugh.

"It should be a comfort," said Sango. "But it's not good for you to mull over it like this. Come back over here with us."

Kagome looked up at the slayer, smiling lightly at the gentle woman.

"Alright. I guess I shouldn't let it keep getting to me every time he leaves."

Both women stood and walked to the others, Kagome walking slightly behind Sango.

Suddenly, the world began to tilt and sway dangerously, her head feeling like it was being split open in two. She began to wobble and slow, the world gradually going from blurry to pitch black. Before half a minute passed, before even taking ten steps forward, Kagome spiraled down into unconsciousness, falling to the floor without getting back up.

"Sango!" Miroku cried.

"What, monk?" she called. Upon looking at his blue eyes staring at the space behind her in fear, she turned quickly only to find Kagome no longer behind her. Said girl was sprawled on the floor, her face the slightest bit contorted with pain.

"Kagome!"

* * *

**A/N:** Huh. It looks a lot longer on Word Processor, so I'm sorry if you guys thought it was really short. Actually, I hope this story goes well. Sometimes I'll write something and though it sounds good in the beginning, it slowly starts going downhill and it sucks. By the way, the weird poem thing at the beginning was my own creation since I was into that at the time of this story's creation and it kind of went with it so I just decided to add it in. Reviews would be very much appreciated as well as constructive criticism as the story progresses.

Oh, and for those reading my other story, I apologize for the lack of a second chapter. I'm kind of stuck because I introduced Koga and I didn't know what to do after that ^-^;; It's kind of awkward because I've never really added Koga into anything, and since I haven't watched/read the series, writing his character is a bit hard for me. So I'm very much sorry and I'll try to update when I can. Thank you for your patience!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kagome!"

The force of her scream echoed far enough to reach a certain hanyou's ears. At the desperation and fear that colored Sango's voice, Inuyasha sped up, already having been walking back towards the clearing. When he reached his destination, he did not like what he saw.

His friends were on their knees, circling an unconscious figure that lay sprawled on the ground. He ran to them, fear growing within him at what he might find.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, panicked at seeing the young girl on the floor.

"I don't know!" Sango exclaimed. "She was fine and then suddenly she collapsed."

"She hasn't woken up since," continued Miroku. "We've tried shaking her awake but she just won't wake."

"Shit! Kagome! Dammit, Kagome, wake up!" he yelled, shaking her shoulder slightly.

Upon hearing his voice, her face contorted in pain, a small whimper leaving her. Slowly, slowly she began to wake, her eyes fluttering open blearily. At the pace of a snail she forced her unwilling body up, wincing at the unbearable pain that seized her head. With a tentative shake of the head she attempted to thwart the disorientation that accompanied the insistent migraine.

"Kagome!" exclaimed an unfamiliar voice.

She turned to the voice who had spoken her name, and she was met by beautifully warm golden eyes filled with a mixture of relief and worry. Slightly startled by the foreign color, she began to slowly take in this new face.

He was handsome in a rugged sort of way, his skin a light tan, his hair a mane of silver, equally silver bangs framing his stunning eyes. Peeking from that mane of hair were a pair of triangular little dog ears, of which were tilted slightly downwards. He wore a red haori, a necklace hanging from his neck, a sheathed sword at his hip, hands clawed, his presence unknown yet familiar.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo, throwing his arms around her.

"Oh, thank kami, you're okay!" Sango exclaimed, hugging her as well.

"Dammit, woman, what the hell happened?" demanded that same voice.

"Excuse me," Kagome began, addressing the stranger, "but, who are you?"

Silence met the question, the relief of having her wake dissipating almost instantly.

"What the _hell_ do you mean, 'who are you'?" he asked.

"I mean what I say," she replied. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Kagome, that's Inuyasha," Miroku said carefully.

"Oh…" she replied. "But how-"

Abruptly the stranger stood, an inscrutable expression on his face as he walked away.

"Um, what was that?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Kagome, don't you remember who he is?" asked a bewildered Sango.

"I know him?"

"Kagome, he's the reason you're here and even know us," Miroku continued.

This time, Kagome remained silent, this sudden information startling to her.

"That's not right. I can't know him, I don't even recognize him!" she insisted. "So how can you say-"

"Up to this point, Kagome" interrupted Miroku, "you've known and recognized him."

Once again she was quiet, unable to find a way to prove him wrong.

"It's a bit odd though," Sango remarked. "She can't remember Inuyasha, but she remembers all of us just fine. Why is that?"

"Good question. It is odd," agreed Miroku. "Maybe we should ask Kaede about this."

"I'll go tell Inuyasha," said Sango, and she left to find the missing hanyou.

After a brief pause, Kagome spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, no, don't be," Miroku said gently. "It's not your fault. But," he added in a more serious tone, "who ever did this _will_ be."

o ~ oOo ~ o

"Inuyasha? Inuyashaaaa!" Sango called, her voice loud in the dark, quiet forest. "Where are you? Inuya-"

"Dammit, Sango, quit yelling! I'm up here," called back an aggravated Inuyasha.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been hiding up there," she replied, looking up at the irritated hanyou nestled safely in the branch of a treenot too far from the clearing.

"Keh, I'm not hiding," he snapped. "It's not my fault humans have a tendency to not look up."

"Point taken," she said with a laugh. In a softer tone, she said, "Hey, Inuyasha? We're planning on taking Kagome to Kaede to see if she could tell us what's going on."

He remained silent for a time, before replying.

"…fine."

* * *

**A/N:** And there's chapter 2. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 3

Early in the morning, they left to return to Kaede's village to see if they could find the answers they so desperately sought. Inuyasha was at the very front, far, far away from Kagome and the others. He didn't want to be anywhere near her. It hurt. It hurt like hell to have her forget him like that.

Days passed without incident, Naraku, his incarnations, the Jewel Shards, his own damn _brother_ nowhere to be found. Nothing to distract him, nothing to take out the growing amount of anger on. Slowly, so impossibly slowly they seemed to make their way to Kaede that it began to make everyone slightly crazed.

Sango and Miroku were more than a little annoyed at the conflicted pair. Neither approached the other, neither attempted to fix anything, and neither even looked at each other, let alone spoke to the other. It was horrible. If they couldn't meet each other halfway, the hell were the two going to do after this whole ordeal was done and over with?

Kagome, on the other hand, like Inuyasha, was mulling over their current predicament. And, if she had to admit it, it bothered her to no end. Countless times she had been told she knew the man at the front of their group. If that were true, however, wouldn't she at least remember what she had felt about him prior to now? But every time Sango, Miroku and Shippo told her more and more about this forgotten man, she felt absolutely nothing when at one point it seemed he was the center of it. All she felt was guilt at having caused the hanyou - Inuyasha? - pain and frustration at having forgotten someone who seemed to be a very important part of her. With every new bit of information the more she realized what she had lost. She had lost a companion and a good friend. And for what purpose? She hoped that she would soon know.

~ xOx ~

Naraku's lips curled into a cruel, amused smile. Well, well, well. How easily the group fell apart when distracted. The more absorbed with the raven's condition, the faster they dissembled, the faster they fell. Now, when to play, when to play…

~ xOx ~

At long last the first outline of the village came to view. The familiar rooftops, billowing whitish gray, went from distant specks to the life-size structures they were as they came closer to their destination, the bustling noise of the busy village reaching the ears of the weary group.

Friendly faces greeted and bid them welcome once they stepped into the homely village. Returning their kind gestures, except for Inuyasha, they made their way to Kaede's hut, pleased to see that she was home.

"Welcome," she greeted warmly. "But it seems ye have come for a different reason than to keep me company. Enter, enter."

All entered save the red clad hanyou, preferring to stay outside than to follow them in. He went to the Sacred Tree, and there he would wait until his friends once again came outside.

Allowing them to settle, Kaede waited until they were all comfortable before she followed suit and sat amongst them.

"Now," the elder priestess began, "what is the matter?"

"Kagome's memories of Inuyasha have been taken from her," Miroku stated. "She can't remember him no matter what we say."

"How long have you been ailed so, Kagome?"

"For about a week."

"And you remember nothing? Not of the trouble he caused you, of the times he saved you, of the times he comforted you? Not even of the feelings you once harbored for him?"

"No," Kagome firmly answered. "I remember nothing."

"That's why we came to you, Kaede," said Sango. "We thought that maybe you could help us."

Kaede absorbed this in silence, slipping away from everything as she fell into deep thought. Demon it could not be, for no demon could take something without leaving a trace of their demonic power, nor would they seek out a mortal to do their work. Hanyou it could not be either, for any hanyou the group had met they had helped. They had no reason to hold a grudge. That would only leave a human. But, what human would hold a grudge against Kagome? She thought and thought, but no true answer came to her. Suddenly, however, and idea came to her.

"Though ye came for answers," she said, "there is none I can give ye. However," she continued, disliking the hopeless expressions they showed, "I may know someone who will, more likely than not, be able to help ye find the answers you seek."

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"I know not their name," Kaede continued, "nor what they look like, for they conceal their identity most jealously. But I do know that they are renown for doing wonders of various kinds as long as it is in their power. However, if they cannot help ye, then I know not who else to have ye ask."

"Where can we find them?" asked Kagome eagerly.

"They live in a secluded area in the mountains north of here, away from populated villages, in the very heart of the surrounding woods. They have built their home at the base of the mountain, where the surrounding wood is thickest and most protecting. A word of caution to ye: the place they live is an area infested with demons. And, if rumors be true, Naraku has gone to seek them out as well, for his demons have been spotted amongst the native demons."

"What would Naraku want with them?" questioned Sango.

"I know not what he could want with them," she replied. "But it does not bode well. I would suggest ye tarry here no longer. Not while Naraku threatens your chance at regaining you memories."

"Thank you, Kaede."

~ oOo ~

From his high perch Inuyasha spotted his friends leaving the hut, and hurriedly went to meet with them.

"Well? What did she say?"

"She doesn't know what could have taken Kagome's memories," replied Miroku, "but she says that there's someone who can help us."

"They live at the base of the mountains north of here, at the heart of the surrounding woods," continued Sango. "Apparently, they also live in an area infested with demons. Not only that, but Naraku's demons have been spotted there recently."

"What?!"

"Yes. That's why Kaede's urging us to hurry," concluded Miroku. "If Naraku manages to kill them, Kagome might never remember you."

* * *

**A/N:** What a dramatic way to end a chapter xD And it's longer too :D You know, I love adding Naraku. He's such an interesting villain, and a favorite character of mine. And YES I am going to use my OCs for this story. Why? Because I can. And also because they're necessary for the story to continue. They aren't exactly as they are portrayed in this story but they aren't horribly different from how they were originally created. So, refrain from bashing on them because I'm sure someone out there will because one of them has a specific way of being but that's just how they are. Reviews are very much welcomed! They help fuel my desire to continue :3 Until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagura huffed angrily, annoyed at having been forced to waste her time with this worthless pair of humans. Well, apparently, not worthless if Naraku had sent her and Kanna to keep an eye on them. Well, whoever they were, they were strong, absurdly so. This pair had, for five consecutive days, killed off the steady stream of demons and saimyosho sent by her master as if they were nothing. Now she would have to see what could kill more than a sum of one hundred ten demonic creatures without batting an eye.

~ xOx ~

Not far behind the pair of incarnations, but still too far to notice them, the group of friends drew closer and closer to their goal. It had been a relatively and suspiciously smooth journey, of which meant Naraku was more than a little hell bent on capturing, or worse, killing the people they sought.

Neither was the concentration of demons exaggerated in any shape or form. Everywhere they looked a demon could be spotted, and none were exactly weak. Though many were rather peaceful residents of the thick wood, a few did foolishly attack the group, inevitably meeting their end. It was exhausting, but it had to be done, and the frequent sleepless nights they were forced to endure did nothing to help. Wearily, they continued, the present day soon to mark the end to their ten day journey.

Suddenly, they stumbled onto a clearing where no demons could be found. The sudden lifting of the ever present demonic aura they had grown used to put them instantly on edge. Tense and wary, they braced for a battle, but no such thing ever came. They were instead greeted by that abrupt sense of safety that they had blundered into, free from the polluted forest soaked in demonic power.

"Why wouldn't there be any demons here?" asked Kagome. "It's kind of weird, don't you think?"

"Yes," agreed Miroku. "It's almost as if there was a barrier of some sort."

"But then how could Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo enter?" questioned Sango. "Shouldn't they also be kept out if that was true?"

"Nope! But you're right about the barrier," replied a childish voice cheerily.

Startled, they all turned warily to the source of this new voice.

To their far, far left stood a small girl of about five years of age. Her skin was a light caramel hue, her eyes, a pale silvery green, warm and bright. Her wavy, curled hair was a light pastel purple that flowed messily down a few inches below her shoulders, her bangs falling just above her eyes. She wore a magenta kimono, the gold sash that held it together tied neatly into a butterfly shape in the back. In her hands she held a small batch of wild flowers, not a true bouquet, and a happy smile graced her rosy lips.

"So there is a barrier…hey," Kagome said, "who are you? Why are you here? It's dangerous."

"No it's not," the small girl replied with a giggle. "There's a barrier silly! Why should I worry? But you didn't come all the way here to visit Mama and Papa just to worry about me, right?"

"'Mama and Papa'?" Miroku repeated, confused.

"Yes! Mama and Papa are waiting for you!" she ran to him and pulled on his sleeve. "Come on, come on! Mama doesn't like to be kept waiting, even though Papa doesn't really mind. But, oh, Mama won't like it one bit!"

"Wait, you just expect us to go with you? We don't even know who the hell you are or who these parents of yours are" scoffed Inuyasha.

"Yes," replied the little girl, "I think you should come with me. And my name is Sana. Kobayashi Sana. Now, come on! Mama won't be happy if you make her wait for too long."

"But why would she get upset?" asked Sango. "It's not like-"

"They know you're already here? They knew the moment you entered this forest."

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaand it reverts to short chapters. Sorry, sorry. But yay for dramatic endings to chapters :3 And now I have introduced one of three OCs, Kobayashi Sana. Her creation was like, a year and a half after her parents initial creation. How I love them so. She also has a little brother named Shiro, but he isn't born until she's nine since Sana's nine years older and she'd be ten when he's one. Oh, and a little clearing up. I HAVE read/watched the complete series. I just realized that I had made it look like I haven't in the first author note I wrote. Sorry about that ^-^;; And pardon grammar and such mistakes, I have no beta, just myself to correct my own writing and I tend to overlook some things.

And thank you to **I love snowy owls** for reviewing! This update's for you ^J^

I would love some more reviews! They're nice to read and motivate this lazy writer to work :3 Until the next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 5

The group found themselves in front of the base of the mountain, facing nothing but the ragged rocks.

"Keh, where are these so called parents of yours kid?"

"Close your eyes and count backwards from ten! All of you! Or it won't work," she commanded in her adorable voice.

"But, why?" questioned Miroku.

"You won't see why 'til you do it~"

Reluctantly, one by one, the group closed their eyes, and slowly began the count from ten.

_Ten…_

_Nine…_

_Eight…_

_Seven…_

_Six…_

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

When they opened their eyes, there was no longer an empty space before them. Instead, there stood proudly a homely hut (house really), made of rich cedar wood, its strong, soothing scent ever present. The design of the home was of an interesting kind, not completely native to Japan but not foreign enough to call it otherwise. The structure seemed delicate, but it was strong enough to weather nature's strongest of whims. The doors were not the flimsy blankets of straw as in the villages they've been to, but were instead made of hard, sturdy wood of the same kind of cedar the house was made from. The roof was made of odd looking tiles, nothing of the like seen by the group before this time. The windows were made of clear, hard glass covered by a shoji like cover. Whatever its origin, it was a perfect mixture of Japanese and whatever other culture it derived from.

"Come on in!" Sana cried enthusiastically, opening the door without a care. "Mama! Papa! They're here, they're here!"

"So it seems," answered a moderately deep, velvety voice, filled with amusement at the energetic child's actions. From what seemed thin air appeared the owner of this voice.

He was a handsome, kind looking young man of about twenty-two years of age. His hair was a dark, dark purple that was tied in a low ponytail of which came around to rest on his right shoulder. His face, rather beautiful for a man's, was framed by purple bangs, the longest of them resting on the sides of his face, falling just an inch below the chin, stunning grayish silver eyes peeking boldly from them. His skin was a light tan in color, and he was very tall, around 6'2" in height, rather lean and toned instead of just pure brawn and muscle. He wore dark blue kimono, of which trailed off to white just below halfway down, the sash holding it together a pearly white.

"Papa!" Sana cried happily, proceeding to all but tackle her father in a hug.

"Welcome home," he said to her fondly, patting her head affectionately. "And to you, our guests, we welcome you. I am Kobayashi Naru."

"We're-"

"You don't need to bother introducing yourselves," interrupted a silky, melodious chime of a voice.

From behind Naru appeared a beautiful young woman of about fifteen years of age, standing at about 5'10" . Her hair was a lovely silvery white, and it cascaded down her back all the way to the wooden floor, just ghosting over the clean surface. Her skin was like porcelain, her lips rosy and plump. Her body was curvy and shapely, curving gently like a pear, her small waist accentuated by the black lace sash that encircled it and kept together her crimson kimono. She was well endowed in the bust area, but not enough to hinder her or bring too much unwanted attention, her chest well proportioned to her body. But it was her eyes that stood out most. Her eyes, of which shone out boldly from long bangs parted mostly to the right, and framed by long, silver lashes, were the clearest and truest emerald, holding in them a closed off look, both cold and warm. She gave off no aura of friendliness, but she didn't give one of hostility either.

"We know who you are, and also why you have come. But we will not answer your questions. Not today. Today you will rest, for it would be wrong of us as hosts not to attend to your weary selves. Our home is yours for the time being, and here you will rest until the morrow comes. Now, settle, and my husband will soon show you to your rooms. Not, of course, until you have been adequately fed and refreshed," the woman stated, surprising them. With that, she left, no doubt to cook them something and attend to them just as her husband would.

"That," Naru chuckle, "is my lovely wife, Nakamura Saya."

"She's scary," whimpered Shippo, and the rest couldn't help but agree that she was an intimidating character.

"Oh, she's not too frightening. She's just not too keen on being friendly. It's something she fell into, I'm afraid," he said with a smile. "But enough of that. Follow me."

They followed him at his request, and he led them farther into the surprisingly large house, taking them to a large living room where they were to eat.  
"Settle yourselves," Naru said as they sat, marveling at their surroundings, "while Saya readies your meal." To Sana, he turned, and with a gentle smile, he said, "Go help your mother."

"Okay!" she said without complaint, happy at the prospect of helping her mother in the kitchen. Maybe she would be able to sample some of it before it was served to the other guests.

_Don't even think about it_, said an amused voice at her thoughts. Pouting, she went with her mother, still hoping to steal a taste even though she had been caught.

~ oOo ~

Suddenly, the smell of food reached them, washing over them as their hunger grew stronger. Whatever was being made, it smelled absolutely heavenly. Luckily for them, their wait was at an end.

Striding in from the neighboring room appeared Saya and Sana, the older woman carrying with surprising balance five different platters while her daughter carried one. Balanced on each of her arms were two platters, and on her head the largest of them, but she walked with great ease towards them, as if she didn't know she was carrying so much.

Naru then stood and went to help his more than capable wife with her burden, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead, she passed the plates to him with a small smile, and soon the table was set without much trouble.

The entire table was filled with scrumptious looking food, their mouths watering at the sight. There was a little bit of everything, and sake at their disposal, and something else that seemed stronger.

"Wow!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed in unison, marveling at the large amount of food.

"Itadakimasu," said Naru with a smile and the feast began.

~ oOo ~

Once they finished their meal, Sana led them happily to the natural hot springs that were close to her home. Eagerly, the girls made their way, loving that they'd finally get the opportunity to finally relax. The men were just as happy, and maybe Miroku was a little _too_ happy knowing the girls would be so close in a hot spring of their own, but all was forgiven since nothing occurred.

After the relaxing trip, Kagome and Sango were taken to their room by Saya while the boys were led by Naru. As both hosts bid them goodnight, they retired to their own room, taking their tired ("But I'm not tired!") daughter along with them.

As Kagome and Sango settled for the night, Kagome, as she let herself slide under the warm covers of the futon, she began to wonder about the coming day, curious as to what answers she would be given.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. That imagery for their house is total crap. I always did suck at that. Lol, it sounds like they're counting for liftoff xD Yeah, nothing really happens in this chapter, since everything's kind of going to happen in the next one. It was more of a small break for the characters since they've been progressing through the story nonstop for four consecutive chapters. Sorry if it dragged :/ And here are the last of my lovely OCs to be presented in this story :D I wonder how many people will like Naru over Saya like my friend does xD And yeah, Naru and Saya don't share the same last name. There's a reason for that, which is why I had their last names revealed in such a way o3o

A big thank you for **Opalbrat** for reviewing for each chapter! And a big thank you for those who followed and/or added this story to their favorites! ^J^

Please review! Until the next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 6

Morning birds chirped and sang, signaling the new day had arrived. Sleepily, Kagome and Sango awoke from their restful and rejuvenating slumber. Unhurriedly, they arose and made their way to the living room where they had been taken the day before. Along the way, they rejoined with Inuyasha and Miroku, each saying their good mornings. Kagome received no such greetings from Inuyasha, however. He still adamantly refused to be friendly with her, which hurt her quite a bit.

Suddenly, one of their hosts appeared before them, startling them all. Leisurely, Naru walked to them, smiling at their startled expressions. It was always fun doing that.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," he said, addressing them solely. "Saya would like to see you in regards to your questions, and _only_ you two."

"Why can't we come with them?" asked Sango.

"The rest of you can't join them because this is something that, for the time being, does not concern you. For, ultimately, it will not be you whom the

information most impacts. It will be them."

"But-"

"It's okay," Kagome interrupted. "It's fine, we'll come with you."

Naru smiled at them, and motioned for them to continue their way.

"Er, aren't you going to take us?"

"No, Sana will," he replied. "I must attend to your friends here. Go along, my daughter waits for you down the corridor."

Nodding, both walked briskly to little Sana, clashing emotions welling up in both their hearts as they reached the smiling child. Once there, Sana tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve with her small hand.

"This way, this way!" she said, tugging him along, simultaneously dragging Kagome along at a quicker pace as well. "Mama's spare room is somewhere over here."

"'Somewhere'?" asked Inuyasha. "How do you not know where your mom's room is?"

"The house changes!" Sana explained, pouting.

"How the hell does your house-"

"Sometimes it'll change for fun," she continued, overriding his comment without noticing. "Or when Papa and Mama are teasing me. It's a lot of fun when we play hide-and-seek~! Oh, look!" she said suddenly, after a few dizzying and winding never-ending turns. "It's right there! Yay, it didn't change too much."

Suddenly, to their left appeared a white shoji door, of which, though plain, gave them a sense of unease. Why did they feel uneasy?

"Enter," Saya said from the inside. Sana, upon hearing her mother's consent for entrance, slid the doors open, and ushered them inside.

"Mama doesn't like to be kept waiting~"

* * *

**A/N:** Screw this whole passive voice crap, English is complicated as it is. Damn grammar check. And, YES IT'S SHORT I KNOW please don't kill me. Okay, I lied, stuff gets revealed the next chapter... Yeah, love me for the semi cliff hangers because I love writing these xD They actually help me for the next chapters o3o But yes, yes they're _finall_y going to get clued in on just what happened to lead them into a ten day friggin' journey. How many of you have a general guess already? *people raise hands* Awesome. Since I have a feeling some people have an idea by now. And love how Naru likes sneaking up on them, I would love it too if I could bust that out :3 Oh, and thanks for saying that **Opalbrat**. It seems my imagery wasn't so bad after all x3 And don't shoot Saya. Just sayin'~

Please review! Until the next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Sitting behind a small, polished table, Saya waited as they entered, her gaze unflinching as they sat and made themselves as comfortable as they could in her hard stare. An awkward silence befell between them, or at least to Inuyasha and Kagome, seeing as they had no idea what to say to the silent, intimidating woman.

"Don't you have something to say, Inuyasha?" Saya questioned, her voice startling the hanyou.

"Er, what? Like, maybe, if you knew who the hell took her memories?"

Her eyes then grew cold, burning into his own intensely.

"Yes," she said, her tone almost mocking, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the shining surface and her chin on her hands. "Who took her memories." Saya turned to the silent raven haired girl, her expression now blank. "If there was anyone in the world you think you could rightfully accuse of stealing your memories," she began, "who would it be?"

"What?" Kagome asked, bewildered. "But-"

"It's been established that someone has enough of a grudge against you to steal your memories," she pointed out blandly. "Or maybe you're just a nuisance to them. Whatever the matter, it is shown as such. So refrain from saying 'I don't know,' as we all know well enough that you _do_ know."

"W-well," Kagome tried again. "There's a-always Naraku…"

"And what would that half demon gain from wiping away your memories of the man to your right besides for a bit of fun? Maybe a good fight, perhaps? Or maybe he just wanted to see you flail about and fall apart, like I'm sure you've been doing instead of putting the pieces together," Saya deadpanned.

"W-what-"

"Dammit, let her finish!" Inuyasha snapped, pissed that she was almost bullying her, the girl he most-

"I _did_, if you weren't listening," she said. "I'm just coaxing her along to the answer that will be revealed by _you_, Inuyasha"

"The _hell_ do you-"

"As I was saying," Saya said, ignoring him. "Would you _really_ think Naraku would take your memories without gloating about it?"

"But he's here-"

"And he's not here for you, I assure you that," she said firmly. "Now, don't sidetrack: I need you to get somewhere with this before you learn the entire truth. You know this person very well."

"There's not really anyone left-"

"Are you sure?" the silver-haired woman questioned.

"Er, I _think_ so…"

A small sigh escaped the red clad woman, and she returned her gaze to the silent hanyou, her emerald eyes glittering.

"How about you reveal that little secret you've been hiding."

"Keh, what secret?" he said, looking at her in the eye. What a mistake that was. Her emerald eyes stared hard into his own golden ones, an inkling of amusement shining slightly at the mock challenge and blatant lie.

"Secrets can go awry most easily once they come to light, you know, since they have the tendency to be revealed in the most compromising of situations," Saya stated, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly into a small smirk. "And it almost always seems that the secrets kept out of protection, or love, go astray the most, those kept so jealously hidden in the hope that those involved don't become further tangled in a mess they were never supposed to be in. However, I think it's high time that you reveal what you have tried so hard to hide, don't you agree?"

He remained silent, a shadow crossing his face. No, he didn't want to say it. Not until he met with that person. Not until things could be made right.

"But, it _can't_ be made right, now can it? Or you just that naïve, or maybe just that _stupid_, to realize that nothing will appease the creature you have angered. Stop tying to make things better when they cannot be made better: you drag this girl down with you as you do."

"Inuyasha, what is she talking about?" Kagome asked timidly.

"I…" he faltered. He curled his hand into a tight fist, feeling horrible. And the tale began.

_Flashback_

_"Do you choose her over me, Inuyasha?!" cried Kikyo, her voice tremulous with anger._

_"I…Kikyo, I can't just leave her!"_

_"And yet, you so willingly leave me?" she questioned, her voice thick with bitterness and the slightest bit of pain._

_"Don't say it like that," he pleaded, hating the guilt that welled up within him._

_"How can I not when that is what you are doing!" she all but screamed at him. "You promised me, Inuyasha. You promised me your life. You promised that you would come with me, Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha winced at her words. He knew that he had -how could he forget?- but he just couldn't go. As hypocritical as it sounded, he couldn't leave her. Maybe…maybe if he had been able to close his heart off more tightly than he had. Maybe if he had done that, he wouldn't have strayed. But it was far too late for "maybes" and "what ifs." _

_He remained silent, believing that it would appease the enraged priestess best. Instead, his silenced confirmed what she already suspected._

_"You will pay for this, Inuyasha, and the price will be heavy!" she screeched, her voice full of ominous power. "For choosing her over me, the memories you I will take. You will suffer knowing that she will know you, not as a friend, or even past love, but as a stranger suddenly tossed into her life, and only you is who she will forget. Unless you atone for the promise you have broken, she will never love you!"_

_End of Flashback_

Silence met the explanation, and Saya allowed them a few more moments of silence before she prompted them to speak once more.

"Such a dramatic revelation," she observed, smirking at his glare. "Now we know the identity of your thief. Amidst a tantrum, Kikyo took your memories in order to hurt him, simultaneously hurting _you_ in the process without your knowledge. And she did a moderately decent job for one so overcome by rage and vengeance-"

"_Moderately decent_?"

"-but she thought not of the consequences. And yes, moderately decent."

"How can you even say that!"

"Why is it you think that she can't remember what she felt for you?"

"My memories were-"

"You can't even form an emotional bond with him at this stage. Doesn't that strike you as odd? Nothing can make you remember what you felt for this boy. Nothing. Not even when you look at him. Not even when you hear his voice. You don't even have the vaguest sense of familiarity when you look at him, though you should have. Why is that, now? Do you really think a lost memory could have produced such a massive effect?"

"But then…if that's not why then what-"

"She took more than your memories, Kagome," she said, her voice severe. "Yes, she took them, but memories alone cannot cause the damage she has done. No, it was more than that. More than she was willing to say for fear it would make you, Inuyasha, much more protective than you already are. Had she said what she _truly_ took, you might have been even less willing to journey with her into the depths of hell. Or maybe it would have been in her favor to have told you, seeing as, at this point, you're desperate enough to do anything to regain what she took."

"What did she take then?" Inuyasha asked, feeling numb.

"She took-"

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Naru walked in, his expression serious and hard, looking only at his wife as he strode in.

"They're finally making their move, and they've somehow managed to weaken the barrier while we were inside."

"So they finally realize we do have it."

"Yes."

Saya stood, walking briskly to the door, Naru on her heels.

"Come, you two. You're a part of this as well."

* * *

**A/N:** I. Love. Cliffhangers. They're so much fun to write xD Well, it's not that much of a cliffy, but meh, it was still fun :3 Hmmm, chapter sizes seem to keep varying. It's longer again, yay~ I wonder how long that'll last... And I keep noticing that I kind of shove off to the side the other characters... I kind of feel bad because, even if it's an InuKag story, it's still kind of sad...

Please review! Until the next chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 8

At the sight of Naru and Saya, as well as their friends, briskly making their way outside with such serious expressions put Sango and Miroku on edge.

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

"Naraku's incarnations are finally making a move," Naru informed, scowling slightly. "I suppose they've finally grown bored of waiting."

"And more than a little frustrated," Saya continued, a small, cold smirk on her lips. "They can't get through the barrier. So they're resorting to luring us out by trying to crack our defense. And since it's all they can do, they're depending that the fear of it breaking will lure us out."

"Isn't that what it's doing?" questioned Kagome.

"Not at all," replied Naru.

"What we're doing-"

"-is simply-"

"-humoring them, since-"

"-it falls to our favor," ended Saya.

They stared at the pair, amazed at their ability of switching off and finishing an entire thought. Their unison was startling.

"Er," began Miroku. "How does that fall into your favor?"

"You'll see," replied Saya.

~ oOo ~

Kanna and Kagura kept their relentless attack on the barrier that protected their enemy. It was a ridiculously strong barrier, of which showed whom they were to fight was far from being a push-over. When they saw their adversaries finally appear, Kagura huffed in annoyance.

"It's about time, Inuyasha," Kagura said. "I thought you'd be too afraid to come out of hiding!"

Inuyasha scowled, about to say something when Naru interrupted.

"You're not here to taunt them," he said, seemingly annoyed. "What do you want?"

"You know _exactly_ what we came here for," the wind demon snapped, not at all pleased.

"Maybe if you'd come down here," called Saya tauntingly, "you might be able to retrieve it. For I'm sure that if you don't, your master will be _far_ from pleased."

Kagura glowered at the silver-haired woman, very much hating her and her partner.

"Put down your barrier and we'll come down and play with you," Kagura replied.

"We won't put down this barrier," Naru said. "But," he continued, "we could always make it smaller." Suddenly the barrier shrunk, and it kept shrinking until it only protected their house and their child inside, leaving the rest of them fully exposed.

_Stay inside until we take care of these people._

"Well?" Saya questioned.

And so began the fight.

* * *

**A/N:** Hurrah for updates! For writer's block spreading from my other story, I don't think _this_ chapter was that bad o3o Hopefully this isn't just my opinion ^^;; It's so short though, which sucks. And a mini cliffhanger is born :3

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! They help keep me motivated to write. Even when writer's block is being a B. Until the next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 9

And the fight dragged on. Sana watch diligently, holding in her tiny hand tightly what her mother had given her to guard. She could feel the jagged edges and points dig into the skin of her palm, but she paid little attention to it. Sana watched and watched, taking in every movement, wincing when her parents took a hit, or when the people they were helping were hurt. The woman who controlled the wind and the child who was Void too many times seemed to gain the upper hand. It wasn't fair that they had so many demons on their side either. It seemed their strategy was to wear them down. A human, even a hanyou, could only hold out so long, and, since they had so many allies on their side, the woman and Void didn't need to expand as much energy.

How dare they.

_Not a foot outside._

It wasn't as if she could do much anyway.

~ oOo ~

Kagura was frustrated. Very frustrated. How long did they have until Naraku tired of sending them demons and cut off their supply? How long until they lost the upper hand, and failed to retrieve the shard?

She watched as her blades of wind cut Inuyasha down, how Kanna deflected Inuyasha's Wind Scar, how she carefully avoided Kagome's arrows but deflected that any attack from the silver-haired woman and her partner. She felt the wounds that man and woman inflicted upon her when not even Inuyasha nor his group could do her much harm.

She hated it. But distractions, it seemed, caused much more damage.

She did not see the glint of the sword as it came down upon her, only the pain as it cut through her. Sure, it wouldn't kill her, but she wasn't a fan of pain, either.

Kagura grew agitated and retaliated, taking down that troublesome hanyou with a wave of her fan. With a cold smile she watched Inuyasha tumble and fly far from her.

It served him right.

~ oOo ~

Naru knew the battle had dragged on for too long. He saw his wife fighting at a leisurely pace, both challenged and yet not quite so. He couldn't say the same for the rest of their group.

Growing frustrated with the prolonged battle, the group that came for their help seemed to grow weary from the seemingly never-ending supply of demons Naraku gave to his incarnations. But the day was being wasted on such a trivial matter. It had to end.

With that, he feigned distraction, and Kanna took the opportunity to capture him.

~ oOo ~

Saya blinked and saw her husband then in the clutches of Kanna. How'd that happen? Her silver eyebrows furrowed slightly and a small scowl graced her features. Really,_ must_ this end so soon? When their gazes met, she knew it did.

They were running out of time. If they prolonged this trivial fight, they might miss that evil little priestess. And things might not end well.  
Seeing the group of friends coming to her husband's aid, she frowned, and quietly, yet firmly, said, "Stop."

And stop they did.

"What do you mean, 'stop'?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered.

"I'd rather _not_ have my husband's soul stolen, thank you very much," she replied, calmly walking to Kanna and Kagura. "Release my husband."

"Give us what we want," countered Kagura.

"I will," Saya calmly replied. "Return him to me first."

"As if-"

"Kanna already made sure I cannot back out on my word," she snapped, annoyed. "So enough of your idiocy and hand me my husband. _Now_."

And so Naru was released, and, in exchange, a two glittering shards of the Jewel were given to them.

"Thank you," Kagura said, before enveloping herself and Kanna in a strong gust of wind and flying away.

"Fool," the silver-haired woman replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaand there's an update! I had actually had this chapter done a while back, but school got in the way and I lost track of time and yeah. There's not much going on in this chapter, I know, but there wasn't much needed to be written now. It's going to mostly be explained in the next chapter along with what Kikyo _actually_ took.

Please, please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed too! Until the next chapter~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 10

"How could you do that!" Inuyasha yelled, in shock of what he just witnessed.

"There are simpler ways of ending something you know," Saya said pointedly at her husband, ignoring Inyasha. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement, and she smiled fondly at Naru, earning a small smile in return. "Idiot."

"Why would you give the shard to them?" Kagome questioned.

"Because they would never leave. And they think they've won a great battle," Naru replied calmly. "Let them believe that."

"And they haven't? You just gave them a shard of the Jewel!" Inuyasha said hotly, seething.

"A shard you would have lost anyway, given time," Saya coldly replied. "Sana! Come here."

From the safe confinements of their home their young daughter came running out, hugging her mother. Expression softening, Saya bent down and scooped her daughter into her arms. She waited a few moments, as if making sure of something before facing the angry hanyou and confused raven-haired girl.

"Show them what you have," Saya murmured softly.

Timidly, as if not wanting to let it go, Sana opened her tiny hand and revealed two glittering Jewel shards, stunning the rest of the group.

"What in all the seven hells- just how many shards do you have?" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Four. Well, two," Naru amended, "since we just gave two away."

"Sometimes a small piece of treasure must be lost to save the rest of it," Saya said. "Had we not given up a shard, they would have most likely figured out there was more than just the two shards we gave away."

Sana motioned for Kagome to come closer, of which the girl did. With a cheery smile, the small girl then place the shards in her hand, surprising the older girl.

"Wait, why-"

"They're a bother to keep," Saya interjected. "And they're of more use to you than they are to us. Take them. You were bound to get a hold of them sooner of later. Or maybe Naraku would have, who knows."

"T-thank you," Kagome stammered.

"Inuyasha could learn a thing or two of gratitude from you," the silver-haired woman said, an amused smirk on her lips. Kagome smiled as well, laughing a bit, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"There's also the matter of _why_ I ended this fight," Naru said.

"It was so that you wouldn't lose sight of the woman who is the root of your troubles," Saya said. "She'll be here soon."

"But," Kagome said, "you haven't told me what it is exactly that she stole from me."

"We were rudely interrupted before I could," Saya agreed. "But," the young woman added, "I'm not sure just how you'll take it."

"Why?"

"All this time all Kikyo was to you was simply a jealous rival, one that only wanted the death of Inuyasha to take her payment to have died for such pathetic reasons. But, now, it's a _much_ more personal matter to her.

"Now, she won't _just_ settle for something so small as your death, Inuyasha. No, she's much too angry at the fact that you've been slowly slipping away from her grasp the way you've been. So, she's getting her leverage: Kagome's safety. Threaten that, and it almost seems as if they're threatening _you_. Which is exactly why Kikyo attacked this girl. Without her to remember you, well, there should be nothing to hold you back from leaving her, right?

"Wrong. She's forgotten something: you are no longer alone. You are no longer as alone as you once were, and, in realizing this, she's taken slightly more…_drastic_ measures, if you will. She's taken a piece of Kagome to lure you to her, for she knows you all would do anything to help your friends."

"A…_piece_ of me?"

"Kagome," Naru said gently, "Kikyo has not only wiped your memory clean of Inuyasha's presence, but she's taken the pieces of your soul that ever cared for this man. You'll never care for him again."

* * *

**A/N:** There it is! Crazy Kikyo's taken pieces of Kagome soul. And for those who remember what is it Kagome's soul _does_ to Kikyo, you all can see just how rash an action that was. The things people do to get what they want.

Please review! Until the next chapter~


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 11

_And you will never care for him again._

"What?" she asked, thinking she hadn't heard right.

"You'll never care for him again so long as that priestess has those pieces of your soul," Saya stated solemnly. "Such is the nature of the price she demanded of Inuyasha."

"But, that's taking from _Kagome_!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "How am _I_-"

"Paying the price? Simple: you feel the weight of your broken promise through her, for, just as you've decided to forget Kikyo, Kagome now forgets you. You've let Kikyo go, and to her, it means you've forgotten your promise, that you've forgotten that which you once felt for her. Without that, she can't ask anything of you, and so she relies on Kagome's connection to you to take from you what she will. But know," Saya added, "that only you are to blame: you should have realized that the woman you once cared for was gone the moment she tried to kill you. For both your sake and her own, you should have let her go. You should have let her rest."

He knew he should have. He had known it since a long time ago. But, it had been so _hard_ to let her go, especially since he had been the source of her pain.

"But, the past shouldn't be lingered on: it hinders you from living in the present, and it holds you back until you can manage to let go. And now, you _must_ let go if you want to get Kagome's memory back. The _both_ of you will."

Both?

_Please, it's not as if only _one_ of you is running. You're just as guilty, Kagome._

And she jumped slightly at that familiar voice.

_You're afraid of what you cannot remember. You're afraid of what you will feel after they're return. You fear what is to come._

"Follow us," the silver-haired woman said. "Kikyo's almost here, but she won't come near this barrier."

"Why would Lady Kikyo not come near a barrier?" questioned Miroku.

"Because right now, she is exactly what this barrier shuns."

* * *

**A/N:** HEY! I'm not dead! :D

I am SO sorry for taking so long. I totally regret taking Calculus during the summer. Derivatives are scary -shivers-. Also, I managed to lose my flash drive for the better part of a week, so I was stressing out until I finally found it today. And, now that I've found it, I'm updating. Again, I'm really sorry for the delay! But here's a chapter. Thank you to those who waited and hopefully weren't cursing me out...

Anyway...

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

The group, led by Saya who carried Sana and Naru right behind them, walked briskly, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara having a bit of trouble following them. The terrain was too unfamiliar and the pace much too quick for them to follow efficiently. However, they managed to keep up, mostly for fear the woman leading them might leave them behind.

Suddenly, said woman stopped abruptly, startling them. Smoothly Naru stopped behind her, the rest stopping out of wariness, each slowing down at their own pace, stopping when they thought they should.

"Come out, Kikyo," called Naru, "or do you plan on hiding forever?"

She didn't, it seem, for right after his call the priestess - or was it now accurate to call her this? - appeared from her place of hiding, her face cold, collected and emotionless as it always was. Her brown eyes were just as cold and they looked upon the group almost with indifference. If one, however, looked closely enough, one could see that she was very much upset.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said coldly, her eyes smoldering, making him flinch slightly.

"Kikyo…"

"If you've come back for that girl's memory," she continued, "then you've come for nothing. I won't give it back to you."

"Kikyo-"

"Oh, don't be a fool," Saya interjected. "What use to you is a memory that pulls from you what little soul you retain? Tell me, priestess, how long can you last?"

"Long enough, I assure you," Kikyo curtly replied.

"Then why do you create so little of a shadow?" asked Naru.

Miroku, intrigued by the question, looked at the priestess. Though already dead, the soul she retained created a shadow of her life, and, now, as he looked, he realized how much fainter it had grown.

She was slowly disappearing.

"Kikyo, just give it back to her!" Inuyasha cried. "Give her back her memory!"

"You will _not_ go through life without paying for your broken promise!" the priestess hissed, livid. "You _will_ pay."

"And for this you'll throw your life away?" asked Saya. "What good will this suffering of his do to you when it's killing you in the process?"

From her robes Kikyo produced an orb of energy, so bright yet so soft that it was a beautiful sight indeed. With a jolt, Kagome realized it was her memory. That beautiful, fragile little orb was her soul.

And she wanted it back.

_Now_.

"It will break him. It will hurt her. They will be missing something. Both will pay. And I'll enjoy watching them fall," the woman replied.

Naru looked at her, staring at Kikyo as if she were a child to be pitied by those who could, and not as a woman lusting for revenge, something that aggravated the priestess.

She didn't like to be seen in such a manner. She wasn't a child.

_But you are_, she heard him say softly.

Quiet.

"It's now up to you, Kagome," Naru murmured, still gazing at Kikyo in the same fashion, to which his quiet wife subtly disapproved. There was nothing to feel sorry for in Kikyo now.

_Do you want your soul back?_

Yes.

She very much wanted it back. But…

_You can't doubt yourself now_, Saya said sharply. _If you falter, you will lose that which is yet not lost. If you falter, you will have lost a piece of your heart. No_, she amended._ You'll have given it up in that small shadow of doubt that's making a home in your heart. That's making you weak._

It was a bit scary, though, wanting something when one doesn't even know what it will bring.

But she had made up her mind.

Kagome had _had_ to, to have their two guides help them at all. She couldn't let them down now.

More importantly, however, she couldn't let _herself_ down. Not now.

"Give me back my soul, Kikyo," Kagome ordered quietly. She saw Kikyo sneer, but that's when things started going wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **More chapters, more chapters~

Please review! Until the next chapter~


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 13

Kagome knew she had said she wanted her soul back, but she hadn't meant _all_ of it.

She hadn't wanted to hurt Kikyo.

As soon as those words had left her lips, quiet and sure, Kikyo's quiet sneer instantly became one of shock and then quickly became one of pain. The priestess flinched as if hit, and the orb in her hand beginning to burn brighter than it should have. But that wasn't at all what worried her.

Kikyo had begun to smolder, from her hand rising ashen colored smoke, as if it were burning away at a confinement it very much disliked. Her form began to glow, and slowly from her began to bubble forth the remnants of her revenge-seeking soul, the dark pieces that lusted for a dark justice that was the only animation to her clay body.

Her only lifeline to the world of the living.

It seemed as if Kagome's order was much stronger than she had wanted it to be. Now, her entire soul was trying to come back to her, even though all she had wanted was the part taken from her.

But, hadn't the soul keeping Kikyo alive _also_ been taken from her?

"You filthy _wretch_!" Kikyo cried, holding herself as if she could keep the soul that belonged to her from draining from her false body. "You dare take from me my life? I won't allow it!"

Kagome could feel the other's resistance, and there came to their struggles a standstill, where neither of them could pull more from the other, where neither could move in their struggles.

Where they had become evenly matched.

Inuyasha stared at them, torn. Kagome needed her soul back, but Kikyo, too, needed a piece of it to hold onto life. Kagome hadn't intended to hurt the other, but Kikyo _had_. If Kagome stopped, she would lose her soul. If Kikyo stopped, she would die.

What else could he do but watch?

Watch as they took each other down. Watch as they fought until there could only be one victor.

But he never realized there could always be two.

Saya, on the other hand, was agitated. She and Naru could only do so much before they were forced to leave it up to their seekers to finish the last of it. To fulfill their own wishes.

But this was ridiculous. And from Naru's expression, she knew they had to once again interfere.

Preferably _before_ they killed each other off.

Signaling her husband, they both moved forward, Naru to Kagome and Saya to Kikyo. And the struggle of wills came to a momentary stop, as if neutral ground had suddenly appeared.

But it would only last for so long.

_You need to decide_, Saya said,_ whether you wish for this woman, of who holds towards you so much hatred and animosity, must live or die. At present, we can only keep this battle between you two neutral for so long. And in this tiny space of time you must decide if the woman who has stolen your memories, your soul, your love, is to die or to live._

"You're a fool, Kikyo," the silver-haired woman softly said, only so that Kikyo would hear. "No revenge, no hatred, is worth your life. Especially if you are able to live again as you are now. You can avenge your own death by helping to kill the man who was the true reason for your death. You know Inuyasha is not the one who killed you, and yet you hate him still. Why? Because he has the chance to move on while you are forced to live in time that will never move? Because he can be happy and you cannot? Because he has the freedom to find a future while you can only live in the past?"

"Choose," Naru murmured softly to Kagome.

"Yes."

"You're wrong. You can move on, you can be happy, you can have a future. The only reason you can't is because you won't let go of a past that has no hold over you. Don't repeat the past that makes you so unhappy."

"Now," he hurried, "before this pocket of space is forced to move on."

"I…I don't want her to die…"

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Until the next chapter~


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 14

Everything stopped. The bubbles of light that had tried to move toward Kagome froze in midair, trembling, unsure of what to do. Kikyo, though relieved, glowered at the young girl.

She never wanted to be saved by that wretch. She would rather die again.

The floating orbs slowly made their way back to their clay confinements, but the orb that was her memory, her soul, floated to her, where it belonged. The tiny, yet absurdly important, thing flew to its rightful owner, distorting almost happily. But now Kagome was a little scared. Those memories and feelings lost to her, that she had fought for, were now coming to her. She should be happy, but, instead, she was the slightest bit afraid.

_Even those things that once were ours become frightening when they've been lost, for now we will experience something lost to us since long ago. Feelings we no longer know to be kind or cruel. But, you, Kagome, fought for them. They're yours. Don't push them away: you're better off with them than with that void in your heart. It's better, I should think, that you live with those memories and feelings recovered, than be satisfied with never knowing what is it you forgot._

She stared at that itty bitty orb, and she held it in her hands, felt it flutter in her palms, as if it were pulsing with a gentle, yet sad feeling, full of yearning, yet understanding. And it was a feeling she once felt.

Kagome let it drift to where her own heart beat its own erratic rhythm, oblivious to the anger in Kikyo's face, the apprehension in Inuyasha's, the quiet worry in her friends', the curiosity in Sana's, the surprising gentle contemplation in Naru and Saya. That little orb was all her world was at the moment, and until it completed her torn soul would she remember all the others that were apart of her tiny world as well.

The little orb slowly dissolved into her chest, finding its way back to its rightful home, completing the complicated puzzle only a person's soul could ever hope to create; and multiple feelings assaulted her at once, each one powerful and unforgiving. Her lungs froze in the attack, her whole body frozen in a pocket of stilled time as everything came back.

She remembered the man she had been forced to forget, remembered that intense feeling of love, resentment, yearning, hope, disappointment, anger, confusion, pain, betrayal, worry and forgiveness that accompanied the memory of his face, his actions, his words. It was painfully bittersweet, because she knew that so long as Kikyo was alive and well, that she would always be second. Kikyo would always hold his heart and she would never beat her. But…as long as she could at least be near him, be by his side, that was enough. It had always been enough. Why should now be any different, having regain her memories? She couldn't be selfish. She just couldn't be…

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. Well, I'm not gone just yet. It's been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? It's almost August!

I apologize for the late update! I really do. BUT, I haven't been neglecting my story! I just never got around to updating it at all...

The story's nearly at it's end. There's only three or four chapters left before the tale comes to a close.

As it comes to a close, I really hope that all of you would leave me some reviews! They give me a sense of what's going on with my readers, and constructive criticism would be most appreciated! As the story nears its end, I would really love to hear people's opinions on this! Was there anything that you didn't like, or found unnecessary or the like? Just please don't bash either: that's not constructive. Oh, the same would be appreciated on my other story, if any of you have read it! And for those of you that have yet to read it, please, go and give it a shot!

Thank you for those who have reviewed!

And please review! Until the next chapter~


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 15

All of this. All of it, for nothing. She couldn't remember being so angry, so furious.

She couldn't believe that he wouldn't suffer as she had. Kikyo watched as that wretch remembered what she had wanted her to forget, watched as she remembered those feelings that got in her way. Either way, with her memories or not, Kagome was an obstacle, one she had no idea how to get rid of. She had tried and look at how it ended. Kagome regained what she had taken, and, in the process, had gained more of Inuyasha's attention, more of his affections. That woman had taken even more from her.

What leverage did she have against him now?

If it hadn't been for those two and that child who helped them, she might actually have been able to lure Inuyasha to her with the promise of returning what was stolen. She might have been able to take that man to Hell with her. And they would finally be together for all eternity.

As it should have been from the very start.

That man was hers and no one else's. Especially not that woman who was her in another body. Who had stolen her soul when it had been rightfully hers since before that child had been born.

Kikyo refused to lose to her. She refused to lose to a mere child.

She despised the look on Inuyasha's face, despised that look of hope, of apprehension, of slight relief. None of that feeling was for her. None of it would ever be. At least, not with that gentle feeling that had once been reserved for her.

He would never look at her that way again. It was reserved only for that child.

Inuyasha didn't love her the way he loved Kagome.

She had lost the moment that girl walked into his life and made him love her without even asking for his love.

Kikyo could see it in that girl's face. She loved the man she did. Hell, she seem to adore him, which was more than Kikyo could have ever said.

No wonder he wouldn't let her go. What a pathetic man.

Pathetic…

And yet, she still…

"Kikyo," said the silver-haired woman, that damned woman who help destroy her only wish, her only plan. "Go, or be banished. This is one battle you've lost."

Not necessarily the war, Kikyo thought. Refusing to be further insulted, further angered, the priestess left, knowing that though Inuyasha would look at her as if he wanted to stop her, to talk to her, that he wouldn't. He was too preoccupied with Kagome to care if she left, to chase after her.

Kikyo never looked back.

* * *

**A/N:** Double update, double update. It's the least I could do for making you all wait so damn long.

Please take the time to review! Until the next chapter~


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I am _not_ Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this story line and whatever OCs I may decide to add for the purpose of my story. Please refrain from suing.

* * *

Chapter 16

Inuyasha was beyond relieved.

Kagome had her memory back, had the piece of her missing soul back. But now that she had them back, now that she remembered what it was she felt for him, what was he to expect from her now? He could see from her expression when their eyes met that she recognized him, that she knew him. Inuyasha could also see the feelings clashing in her heart fleetingly shining through her expressive eyes for the tiniest fraction of a second; and yet they told him precious little of what she thought of him now.

He knew that she had never truly hated him, only resented him at times for his idiocy. What else did that say? She cared for him, sure, but did she love him the way he loved her? Maybe she did: why else would she have stayed by him? Or was he just presuming much, thinking to highly of her loyalty? Kagome was loyal to people she cared about as a rule: who was he to suppose he was special?

What was going to happen now?

He refused to follow the angry priestess: that'd be beyond cruel of him. Quite honestly, though, Kikyo was the last thing he wanted to see. Right now, his world was Kagome. Hadn't it always really been just her, though, when it came to the romantic aspect? He loved her dearly: he was always just a fool when it came down to it.

Now he was just scared. What would happen now that everything was back to normal, so to say? Where did he stand in her mind, in her heart?

_You are near the top, I would say_, he heard Saya chuckle.

"Thank you," he heard Kagome say softly.

"There's nothing to thank us for," replied Naru with a smile as he picked up his little girl. "You and Inuyasha did most of the work, anyway."

"That's not-"

"True? Of course it is. We can't be credited with returning your soul and memories: that was all you. All we did was push you in the direction and lead you."

The girl stayed silent, still not convinced it had been only their doing, but unwilling to protests further.

They were taken back to where their guides lived, taken back for their goodbyes. As they stood at the front of the peculiar home, Inuyasha and Kagome were the last two to go. They, more than their friends, had more reason to express their thanks and gratitude.

"…Thanks," Inuyasha murmured awkwardly to the silver-haired woman that stood before him. He would have rather expressed his thanks to Naru. At least that man didn't make him uneasy as this woman did.

He heard her sigh softly. "If you are truly thankful, then make me this promise: don't you ever let her go again; don't ever forsake her again; don't ever forget that you must show her that she has a place in your heart."

"I…I can't. I don't know if I'll do it right…and I don't want to break a second promise."

Instead of a rebuke, he was awarded with a smile. "Good," she said, her emerald eyes twinkling. "Then at least remember this: there is not another woman out there that will give you what she has already given you. Do not forget this, Inuyasha. And don't worry so much as to where you stand so much as to if you can _stay_ there. She can't wait forever -no one can. So throw your fears out the window and fight for her. You might win."

"But-"

Saya's raised hand silenced him, but she said nothing else as she waited for her husband as he returned with the raven haired child of Inuyasha's affections.

Hesitantly he glanced at Kagome, glad to see a shy smile as his reply. When she was at his side, they both said their proper goodbyes and turned to leave.

As if remember something, he saw Kagome turn her head.

"Ah! But, don't we have to pay you for helping us?" she called back, finding that she couldn't stop walking.

"Goodbye, Kagome," Naru's faint voice called as he and his wife grew to tiny specks in the distance and as the trees closed up the path to their home.

_Don't forget to never let her go._

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter until it ends!

Please take the time to review! Until the next chapter~


End file.
